Devices, by which different load situations may be emulated by an actuator, are known from the state of the art. For instance, JP 04 140 080 A discloses a device and method for performing an abrasion test for an ultrasonic engine. A piezoelectric vibrator is used to exert vibrations onto a stator, which is in slipping contact with a rotor, which is driven by an engine. This makes it possible to emulate an abrasion situation, as it occurs under actual conditions.
A similar abrasion test mechanism may be found in JP 2005 164 369 A. An element, which is to be tested, is pressed against a rotor by a weight. The contact pressure of the test element against the rotor is thereby changed by a piezoelectric element comprising a vibrator.
These devices known from JP 04 140 080 A and JP 2005 164 369 A, however, do not allow for data, which is required for the development of an actuator, in particular of a piezoelectric actuator, to be determined.